Come Home
by NayNay72894
Summary: Tony begs Ziva to come home from Tel Aviv. Will he be successful? Read and find out. Based off the 11X2 promo. Just a little something to tie us over until the next episode. I will warn you there are spoilers galore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So it has been a very long time since I have posted any of my work. This is just a short one shot based on the preview for 11X2. I'm pretty sure my roommate thought I was nuts when I started jumping on my bed at the end of the preview. How can they leave us with that suspense!? Anyway, if you guys are interested I will continue this story. Mostly this is just to tie us over until next week. If you like the story, please review and/or favorite. Also, any mistakes are mine, I wrote this in a hurry and as a sleep deprived college student.**

They stood there in the dark, misty night. The jet was roaring beside them. She told him he was loved. All Tony could do was look deep into Ziva's beautiful chocolate eyes. She said he was loved. His heart pounded. He knew what it meant. She couldn't say the real words out loud. Not yet. She wasn't ready. But it was okay. He knew what she meant. She loved him. He could dance right now. Ziva David loves him. His dream had come true. He lowered his head and kissed her. She kissed back. His heart was soaring. She loved him, she kissed back.

Suddenly the jet engine roared louder. Reality hit him hard like a slap to the face. That was his ride back to the States. She was staying in Tel Aviv. The love of his life just told him she loved him and now he had to board a plane and fly away from her. He couldn't let it end like this.

"Ziva," He said pulling back from that heart stopping kiss, "Ziva, I can't lose you. Not now, not ever."

"You will never lose me, Tony. This, us, it will always be." She whispered.

"Come home with me, Zi. Please. I need you. We all need you." His voice was pleading.

"Tony," She looked down to where their chests were still pushed together. She glanced up timidly, "Tony, I can't. I can't be an agent anymore. Chasing demons only to have them replaced by worse ones, I can't handle that anymore. I am broken, Tony. I can't go back to that."

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to be an agent anymore. You don't have to come back to NCIS. Just come home. Come back with me, to your family; our family. Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Vance, Palmer and Breena, we all love you." He was begging at this point.

"You love me?" She looked in his eyes so hopeful.

"More than I've ever loved anyone, or anything." She looked around his face for any hint that he was lying. For any shred of evidence that she should run away, back into Tel Aviv never to return to America. She found nothing. Nothing but love; love for her.

"I've already canceled my contract in my apartment. The movers are going tomorrow to pack it up and send it all here. I would have no place to live and-"He cut her off.

"Move in with me."

"What?" She stared at him like he had grown 12 heads.

"Look, I know we haven't even classified what it is that we have going here, but we both know that whatever it is, we're both in it for the long haul. I love you, Ziva David. I have for so many years. It might seem like a big step way too fast, but if you look at the whole picture, it's been far too slow. I can't imagine my life without you. I want you to come home." His voice was gentle, caring. He wasn't pushing, not even begging anymore, just loving. She looked up at him for several seconds. He stared back, searching for some clue what she was thinking. All of a sudden her lips curved into a smile,

"Okay." He grinned.

"Okay? You'll move in with me?!"

She chuckled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and spun her around. As he sat her down he captured her lips in his. He could feel her smile into him and that made his heart pound harder.

"I love you, Zi"

"I love you too, my little hairy butt."

_**End**_

_**RenayD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I just want to say thank you for the overwhelming amount of pm's, favorites, and follows. You all rock. Here is the second chapter many of you have asked for. More to come if you remain interested.**

As they exited the jet and descended the staircase to the tarmac, they looked out and saw their loved ones. Everyone was there. The whole team was there; even Vance, Ducky, Palmer and Breena. Abby almost screamed when she saw Ziva emerge after Tony. No one expected her back. Well, no one but Gibbs.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled and threw her arms around her best friend's neck in her signature Sciuto hug. "You came back! I thought we had lost you forever…" Ziva felt the tears in her eyes start to burn, she held them back with all her might.

"Of course I'm back, Abby. This is home." As she said the second part her eyes traveled to Tony standing behind Abby.

"Abbs, let her breathe." Gibbs spoke up. As Abby released her, he pulled her to his side with a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm glad you're back, Ziver. And if you ever decide you want your badge back, it will be in my drawer." She looked at him surprised. The only one she had told about her decision not to return to NCIS was Tony. But he was Gibbs, of course he knew. He probably knew before she did.

They all took turns hugging Ziva and looking her over to assure themselves she was really okay. Once they were all satisfied with her physical state the questions started. Most about why she ran off, where she had been hiding, how she survived. Only one stuck out from the rest,

"I called your landlord. He said you canceled your contract. What're you going to do? You can always stay with me until you figure it out." Abby offered. Ziva looked at Tony. He walked over to her side and took her by the hand. They had decided on the plane that they would be completely open about everything with the team.

"I do not need a place to stay, Abby." She looked back to the group, "I am moving in with Tony." Everyone looked straight to Gibbs.

"What?" He gave them his dumbfounded face. "They're not coworkers anymore. Rule 12 does not apply." Tony and Ziva let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Suddenly, Abby's arms were around them.

"Abby, can't breathe" They both sputtered. McGee stepped forward and pulled her off.

"Come on, guys. Let's get you two love birds home." Gibbs said. As everyone turned to start walking to the cars, Ziva and Tony looked at their joined hands, then back into each other's eyes.

"Home." They said in unison.

_**End**_

_**RenayD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I would like to start off with saying thank you all so much for the responses to this story. I love you all. I want to warn you guys that this chapter is very McAbby heavy. If I am going to make this story long-term the way many people have requested then I want them to be together too. Also, if you have a problem with the spoilers in the episode, there is a warning in the story summary. As always, mistakes are mine, here is your third chapter. Enjoy **___

It was two weeks after their return from Tel Aviv, Tony and Ziva were sitting in their living room curled up on the couch watching Phantom of the opera and Tony's phone started vibrating. He sighed hoping that it wasn't a call in. His hope faded when he saw McGee's name flash across the screen.

"DiNozzo." He greeted shortly,

"Hey, Tony. Listen, I need your advice." McGee sounded nervous. Tony sat up a little straighter; Ziva looked up questioningly from where her head was laying on the pillow in his lap. He held up his finger signaling that he was unsure what was happening.

"Go ahead, McNervous." Tony said both to tell McGee to continue and to tell Ziva it was a personal call, not a call in.

"It's a little embarrassing… I uh, I slept with Abby last night. And now I don't know what to do." McGee sounded so distraught and it took all Tony's might not to just laugh at him.

"Well Timmy, this is not the first time you have had such coffin escapades. What is so dramatic about this one?" Ziva stifled a giggle now fully understanding the situation.

"Tony, you don't understand… I l-love her. If this becomes like last time, just another fling for her, I don't know what I'll do." Tony's heart broke for McGee.

"Have you told her that?" Tony asked.

"NO! I mean, no. I don't think she feels the same. Tony, I don't know what to do." McGee sounded so scared. Tony looked down to Ziva's curious brown orbs.

"I've got an idea. Give me an hour. And McGee?"

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Don't do anything rash until I call you."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Tony"

"No problem, Tim." With that Tony ended the call.

"So Zi, how do you feel about spending a little time back in the spy business for the next hour? Just for some harmless matchmaking." He winked at her. She giggled,

"I'm in." Tony told her everything McGee said and they hashed out their plan. Ziva typed a short and simple text to her best friend.

'Hey darling, I'm in an espresso mood. Wanna grab a drink?' It didn't take long for Abby to respond.

'Actually I could really use a Caf Pow and some girl talk. Meet at the usual place in 20?' Ha! This would work.

"I will text you as soon as I have an answer. I love you" Ziva gave Tony a quick kiss on the lips and slipped on her flip flops on her way to the door.

"I hope for McLoverboy that it's a yes. I love you too." Tony followed her to the door and gave her one last kiss on her way out. He shut the door and returned to the couch, saying a silent prayer for his best friend. He grabbed his laptop and started making the best out of his time without Ziva. He had some research to do. He hoped she liked the surprise he was planning.

Meanwhile, Abby was waiting patiently outside of a café for Ziva.

"Ziva!" The enthusiastic forensic scientist yelled. "Oh how I've missed you! It's so strange not seeing you every day at work. Not that I'm upset with your decision. I totally understand. I-"

"It is nice to see you too, Abby." Ziva cut her off laughing slightly. Something was clearly bugging Abby, she was babbling a lot. Even for her. The pair walked into the café while making idle small talk and ordered their perspective doses of caffeine and found a small table towards the windows and away from the mass of people.

"So," Ziva started. "What is bothering you?"

"What do you mean? Everything is fine and dandy." Abby said unconvincingly. Ziva gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. "Fine! I Slept with Timmy last night."

"Mmm I see. And why exactly is this bothering you so much? I was under the impression this has happened before."

"Well, it has. But, um, well, I think I may have, well-"

"Just spit it out already!"  
"I think I have feelings for him this time! And last time I broke his heart! There is no way in hell he still loves me!" Ziva burst out laughing. "What is so funny about this? Ziva, come on! " Finally Ziva calmed down enough to speak.

"All I have to say is you'd be surprised. Go tell McGee exactly what you told me."

"I can't! Ziva, why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something…" Abby was eyeing her cautiously.

"I cannot tell you anything, Abby. Just this, you have 30 minutes to get to McGee's apartment and tell him exactly what you just told me." Abby didn't immediately move, she just looked at her best friend. "Seriously, Abby. You have nothing to worry about. Just go. Go now!" With that Abby stood up almost ran out the door. Smiling to herself, Ziva pulled out her phone and texted Tony.

'Be home in a few. Sent Abby to McGee's to tell him she loves him. XOXO' She barely made it out of the café before his response came,

'I'll be waiting. Love you sweetcheeks.' She smiled. She couldn't believe how wonderful her life was becoming. The family she always wanted, as unorthodox as they may be, and the love of the man of her dreams.

_**End**_

_**RenayD**_

_**A/N 2: Next chapter will be back to TIVA fluff. You may even find out what Tony has planned to surprise Ziva ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know that this was only meant to be a 1 week filler between those episodes, but I couldn't resist posting this chapter. I haven't decided if I am going to go past here. Let me know what you think.**

It had been almost three weeks since Tony and Ziva had gotten McGee and Abby together. Today marked one month since Tony had convinced her to come home and move in with him. To celebrate this day, they were having the whole herd over for dinner. Ziva was so excited to have everyone over. In her mind it really solidified what they had going. They were hosting their first family dinner as a couple. She was also as nervous as she was excited. Even though they had all had her cooking, had all been to the house before, this was the first time she was cooking for them as Tony's girlfriend. As silly as she knew she was being, she couldn't help it. She had spent the whole day before making sure the house looked perfect. Today she and Tony had spent the majority of the afternoon in the kitchen busying around cooking. Little did she know Tony was nervous too; not about everyone coming over, about his surprise for Ziva which he was intending to give to her tonight.

"Okay, all that is left is to put the pie in the oven, but I want to wait until we sit down to eat to put that in so it will still be hot when we're ready for it." Ziva wiped her hands on her apron while stepping away from the oven. Tony was putting the last of the veggies he had cut into the pan on the stove top.

"Well it is in the fridge and looks absolutely perfect. So for now, how about we take a shower." Tony replied with a wink.

"You're incorrigible." She said with a chuckle, nonetheless giving him a seductive look while she took off her apron and sauntered to their bedroom.

At 6:45 the table was set and the food smelled delightful. Tony was stirring the vegetable mix and Ziva was putting the finishing touches on her ensemble. When she emerged, Tony had made his way to the living room to make sure everything was cleaned up. As he put a movie in its proper place on the shelf, he heard her come into the room. He turned towards her and lost his breath,

"Wow. Zi, you're gorgeous." She blushed a beautiful shade of pink which only made him smile more. She was in a knee length canary yellow dress with a daring v-neck, inch thick straps, and a thin gold belt around her waist.

"Thank you, you clean up nice yourself." Tony looked down at his own khaki shorts and light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. He didn't see it. But hey, if she says so. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him. No sooner than their lips met did the doorbell ring.

"Mmmm they're early." Tony quietly and semi-sarcastically complained against her lips. Ziva playfully hit his chest as she walked away. She looked through the peephole not at all surprised to see who was there early.

"Gibbs! Please, come in." Ziva said grinning as she opened the door.

"Thank you, Ziver. He moved into the apartment with a kiss to Ziva's cheek and a flourish of flowers from behind his back.

"Oh, Gibbs! They're beautiful! I'll go get a vase and put them on the table!" Ziva all but ran out of the room with her nose buried in the multicolored flowers. Once she was in the other room and well out of earshot, Gibbs turned to Tony,

"She seems happy. Happier than I may have ever saw her." Tony smiled shyly.

"She does, doesn't she? I am glad. She makes me happier than I've been in a long time." Gibbs smiled at the younger man. He was genuinely happy for his agent and former agent. They deserved some happiness in their lives.

"You still planning that surprise?" Gibbs asked knowingly. Tony grinned,

"Tonight. With our family here. That's when I am going to tell her." Gibbs nodded. He was so proud of the man Tony was becoming. He can still hear the slapping sound Kate's hand would make when it collided with Tony's cheek for whatever lewd comment DiNozzo came up with that day. Now here he was. Ziva returned with beers in hand for both of the men now occupying the living room. Within seconds the doorbell rang yet again. This time it was Ducky waiting at the door. Ziva greeted him with the same enthusiasm as she had Gibbs. She escorted him to the living room where Gibbs and Tony had made themselves comfortable.

"It smells absolutely remarkable in here, Ziva!" the old Englishman complimented. Ziva blushed for the second time that evening.

"Well thank you, only the best for my family."

It only took a few more minutes for the rest of the guests to arrive; Abby and McGee (arriving together, much to Ziva's entertainment), Palmer and Breena, and Vance and his kids. After warm welcomes and lots of hugs, they all gathered around the table. Tony and Ziva went to the kitchen to get the food. Tony carried out the warm roast and the knife to slice it as Ziva came in with a basket of fresh homemade bread, and a bowl of mixed veggies in Tony's secret family Italian dressing.

"Wow, Ziva. You have really outdone yourself." Vance said.

"I do not mind. I enjoy cooking and I love having all of you here. Besides, I did not it all. Tony was a great help. The dressing on the veggies is his grandmother's recipe." She looked over to Tony who smiled right back at her. They all sat down and enjoyed some wonderful food and even better conversation. The dinner plates had been cleared and they all remained in their seats visiting

"Is that apple pie I smell?" Palmer asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes, it should be almost done. I'm going to go check on it." Tony got up and took off to the kitchen to check the pie. It was golden brown and looked perfect. He set it out on the counter to let it cool for a minute. He returned to the dining room table and got the attention of everyone.

"The pie is done and ready when we are. However, I have something I want to say first." Everyone looked back at Tony questioningly, Ziva looked puzzled. "First, I want to thank you all for coming tonight. I speak for Ziva and myself both when I say that we could not be happier to have you all to call family. Second, Ziva, sweetcheeks, will you join me?" He stuck out his hand to help her out of her seat. "Darling, you know I love you. I have loved you since the day you walked into the bullpen and called me out for having phone sex. I cannot tell you how excited I was when you agreed to come home from Israel and move in with me; when you agreed to make our partnership more personal. I will always love you. I cannot imagine my life without you. You make me a better man. I never want to lose you." At this point Ziva is tearing up and everyone else is grinning. Tony looks as nervous as a cow in a slaughter house. He reaches in his pocket, removing a black box and gets down on one knee. "I know this hasn't been official for very long, but this should have happened so long ago. So, Ziva David, will you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth? Will you marry me?" He opened the small box to reveal a beautiful ring. The diamonds on top were shaped into a rose, the band was made of platinum and it too was crusted in glittering diamonds. Choking back happy tears, Ziva nodded fiercely,

"Yes. Yes, Tony. Of course!" Tony removed the ring and slid it onto her shaking finger. He pulled her in close and kissed her like the proudest man alive. The table in front of them burst with applause and congratulations. Tony pulled back and grinned at his so-called family.

"So, with that settled, who's ready for pie?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapter is a little sappy, but I felt it was needed. I apologize for the typos, I wrote this at 4 in the morning when I simply could not study for midterms any longer. Let me know what you think! **

Tony let the last guest out the door closing it gently behind them. He smiled to himself. This night could not have gone any better. She said yes and all of their family was happy for them. He made his way to the kitchen. Ziva was wiping up the pie dishes. He quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him as she rinsed the last dish. After she placed it into the drying rack, she laid her hands on top of his. She couldn't help but smile when her ring sparkled and caught her eye.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. She smiled more.

"I love you too, my little hairy butt." He growled at her for using that name, his breath hot on her neck. She turned herself around and captured his lips in hers. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn heated and for them to slowly move towards their bedroom losing clothes along the way.

The next morning Ziva lay awake in bed. Tony was sound asleep on his back; right hand tucked snugly behind his head, his left was lying on her back. She was lying on her stomach with her head on his chest and her left hand playing with the soft curls there. Her eyes could not leave her ring. It was so beautiful. As she lay there admiring her ring and enjoying his quiet snores, she found herself contemplating how far she has come. She thought back to the little girl she once was; how she had such big dreams for her future. She thought of her family back then and her dreams of becoming ballerina, finding her prince charming, and living happily ever after. She thought of the day she realized her father wasn't the god she had believed, the days that her mother and Tali had died, the day she killed Ari, and the day her father bled to death in her hands. Things had definitely not turned out the way that little girl had dreamed. Then again, maybe they had, just not in the traditional way. Sure she'd never be a ballerina, and life wasn't always perfect, but she had her new family. She thought of Gibbs, the most amazing father figure anyone could ever have, Ducky and his grandfatherly wisdom. She thought of Abby, the best friend and sister, McGee, the awkward brother-in-law, Palmer and Breena, the strange cousins that you can't help but love. She thought back to Tony. He was her prince charming; her happily ever after. He came after her when she ran away. He gave her a happy ending when she didn't deserve one.

Her life wasn't precisely what that little girl had once dreamed of, but lying here in bed the one man who meant more to her than she could ever say, Ziva David thought her life was perfect.


End file.
